(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical power connector for flexible circuit boards, and more particularly, to an electrical power connector for inserting and applying in flexible circuit boards, and producing electrical connection for terminals using a mobile cover thereof providing downward pressure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to a prior art disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 233382, Electrical Power Connector for Flexible Motherboards, the prior invention mainly provides a connector adapted to accommodate miniaturization of electrical products. This prior connector is capable of maintaining a connected state without any clutch pallet portions and clutch block portions, or any other fastening devices. This prior invention comprises a cover-like pressure member provided between a stabilized position (close position) approaching contacts therein and an open position departing from the stabilized position, and the cover-like pressure member is supported by a rotation and supporting portion provided at a housing for free rotations. The pressure member is further provided with a pressure protrusion that downwardly presses a flexible substrate placed at the contacts when rotated to the aforesaid stabilized position Referring to appended FIGS. 1 to 7, when the pressure member is at the open position, the pressure portion is at an exterior of a line formed from a rotation center of the rotation and supporting portion to contact portions of the contacts. When the pressure member is rotated to the stabilized position, the pressure portion exceeds the aforesaid line. Therefore, the technical characteristics of the prior invention yet has the following issues to be solved:
1. The rotation mode in this prior invention is accomplished by downwardly pressing and rotating the pressure member along the connected rotation and supporting portion of the contacts. For that support and connection can merely rely on an axis portion thereof, the pressure member is likely to fall off. Especially in occurrence of cracking of the axis portion of the pressure member, a rotation groove therein becomes deprived of support and then separates from the contacts. It is rather inappropriate considering usage of a connector having inserted and replaced connector substrates. In addition, the axis portion forms a flexible arm portion at an indenture of the pressure element that has a relatively small volume, and hence the flexible arm portion is inadequate for preventing breakage during assembly. Therefore, it is a primary task as how to improve flexibility during assembly and to provide a more effective rotation mode for ensuring electric connection.
2. When the contacts are assembled at the housing, it is frequent that terminals thereof are unable to be arranged in level due to minute accuracy errors. This then leads to failures of absolute assurance of having contact portions of the contacts evenly and entirely join with the rotation groove. In case of larger errors, interferences during contacts of the support portion and the rotation groove further affect the axis portion of the pressure member to be properly entered and positioned in an axis support portion. Consequently, actual rotations are virtually unaccomplished. The aforesaid issues remains a second task to be solved.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an electrical power connector that overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages. The present invention ensures that free rotations of a mobile cover thereof and a base thereof are maintained even if a pivotal axis thereof is fractured, while also being able to provide a flexible circuit board thereof with pressing and connection effects. An activity opening for movements from an open position thereof to a close position thereof is provided at a mobile cover thereof and for corresponding to a support arm of a terminal located within a base thereof. The activity opening is also disposed with a positioning axis at a position receiving the support arm. One side of the aforesaid positioning axis defines the close position of the mobile cover for pressing and connecting a flexible circuit board and forms an electrically connected pressure portion with a contact arm of the terminal, and the contact arm of the terminal is provided with a contact fin electrically connected with the flexible circuit board. Using the aforesaid structure, the invention provides solutions as the following:
1. Assembly: The activity opening is left with a certain margin, and therefore interferences are not produced even if errors occur during assembly the contact terminals. Also, two side walls of the base are defined as side walls having flexible assembly because of horizontal groove gaps and vertical groove gaps provided. The side walls are further disposed with inclined guiding planes and wedge channels at an entrance thereof, and the mobile cover is disposed with block members corresponding to the aforesaid wedge channels, such that when the mobile cover is pushed into the aperture, the pivotal axes smoothly enter the pivotal grooves, thereby elevating conveniences in assembly of the mobile cover as well as effectively lowering a difficulty of controlling errors of the terminals.
2. Activity: The present invention utilizes the positioning axis to press against a support portion of the support arm, and activities of the terminals from the open position to the close position are restricted using the activity opening. The positioning axis and the support portion are further respectively provided with a protrusion and an indenture that restrain each other, and containment of the aforesaid mobile cover is yet maintained when fractures are caused by inappropriate forces applied by a user or other reasons, thereby ensuring pressing effects of the connector at the close position without needing to replace the connector.